Detective Minako! On the case!
by ChibiRox
Summary: A friend is murdered, but the police never do jack about it! So what is Minako going to do...?
1. The Death

**Hey guys, I'm...back? Maybe? Well for this story I am! I promise I shall finish this one considering my last story I wrote and still haven't finished was literally years ago. I apologize if you have read and want me to continue my last story, I have wanted to but I would have to go back and watch more Shugo Chara and I've just been too busy. But nevermind all this crap if you haven't read my past story! :3 (Please don't ;_;) Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Because if I did own Sailor Moon, it would never becoming back because I'd be too lazy.  
**

* * *

On a Sunday night when her blonde hair bounced. Minako had a spring in her step as she walked with her friends; Rei, Motoki, one of their famous singer friends Seiya, Usagi and her boyfriend Darien. They headed out back to meet their other famous friend; Yaten. Yaten was performing a solo to end their concert. The band was a trio of brothers, but after their mother died, Taiki went home to look after their dad. This was good for the other brothers because they get more money. Minako looked up to the sky and sighed in contentment. "Full moon tonight, wonder if something scary might happen...Nah." Then as they neared the back of the stadium, they heard a scream. They stopped for a moment to look at each other in fear before running towards the source of the scream from behind the building. There, skull cracked and blood oozing out, lay their dear friend Yaten, with a bouncer knelt beside him.

The bouncer looked up, tears falling and hands clenching. "I-I don't know what happened, I just got back from the other side of the building, after hearing a motor and he was here, just laying here, dead."

Motoki ran towards the distressed security guard as Darien held Seiya as he collapsed into him. "Don't just stand there! Someone, call the police and an ambulance!"

Seiya pulled himself from Darien's arms and looked up at Rei who struggled to dial the numbers with her shaking hands. "No, there's no point of an ambulance, he's already dead..."

* * *

**Ta~da! One chapter, I am so proud...but expect more! As it is on it's way! And yes, it is this short on purpose.  
**


	2. Minako on the case!

_**Hey, told you I'd be back...**_

* * *

_Seiya pulled himself from Darien's arms and looked up at Rei who struggled to dial the numbers with her shaking hands. "No, there's no point of an ambulance, he's already dead..."_

* * *

At this point Usagi of course, was already bawling her eyes out. Rei, her dearest friend was consoling her. Minako looked around and frowned. _Everything is a mess, this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was. Who would kill Yaten? Why? Is this my fault? Did I jinx us with the full moon? No! Someone did this, with purpose and hatred, and I refuse to let Yaten go without justice done. God knows our small town police force won't do jack. I have to take things into my own hands. Even at the risk of my own life. _Minako threw her hand straight up into the air and exclaimed loudly. "Don't worry Yaten! We will do you justice I promise!

Her friends looked at her incredulously, Rei especially, such a killjoy in these situations... always bursting Minako's bubble. She pointed out the obvious problem. "You're forgetting the fact that this is police work and you're only 16. Hell, Motoki is the oldest here and even he's only 25!"  
They heard sirens as Minako yelled out as she ran off. "I don't care! I will do this!"

Motoki stood up and yelled after her. "Wait! The police might need to question you! Ah, she's gone..." He frowned and hoped that his favourite customer wouldn't get into too much trouble. He then turned to answer the detective's questions.

Minako sighed as she trotted downtown in the dark. _It's colder than it usually is, and it's not even winter yet! _The blonde continued down the street until she started to shiver. _Darn, I should have brought a jacket...better yet I just should have started tomorrow. Although I didn't exactly want to be questioned by police, especially if I'm going to be snooping around. It might be suspicious if they saw me at the crime scene, then saw me later checking around the crime scene...because that's what I'm gonna do! Detective Minako on the case! _She giggled out loud then looked around before starting to walk slowly and purposely again. _Oops, I hope no one heard that heehee. _"Alright time to get serious. Where to start..." The wannabe detective noticed a bar. _Might be a good place to start..._

Minako walked into the bar and looked around. The bar was as gross on the inside as it looked on the outside. There were people, bulky tattooed men to be exact, and they all stared at her. Minako gulped. _Okay, just act tough, act like them, yeah that'll work! _With newfound confidence the blonde walked through the disgusting bar, towards the bartender. She cleared her throat as she sat down. "Ahem..." The bartender ignored her, so she tried again, just a bit louder. "Ahem!"

This time Minako got his attention. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can my good man." Minako inwardly grinned at her mini poem but stayed cool on the outside. _Remember Minako, if you act like them, they'll tell you things you want to know! Yeah, I've so got this detective thing down pat. _"So, have you or any of your boys heard of Yaten?"

The bartender stared at her for a moment. "Who? And aren't you a little young to be in a place like this!?"

Keeping her emotions in check was something Minako always had trouble with, and now was no exception. "The nerve of that guy! How dare he?! And he kicked me out! Gah! This is getting me nowhere, and the only suspects I know of are crazy fans!" She stomped home quicker than before after getting all of those strange looks cast her way because of her ranting. Finally getting home, she snuck through her window; it was late at night, or maybe early in the morning. _Who even wears a watch these days anyway? _Minako yawned as she crawled into bed.

Early next morning Minako had a revelation. "My book! I remember now!" Earlier in the year she was given a murder, mystery book from her mother. _Now, where was it? _After a tedious search Minako found it, it was hiding behind her bed. _Thank Glob, it's the weekend or I'd have never found it in time for school. _She giggled. "Hah, silly book. Gotcha now."

* * *

**Was it longer? I hope so. :)Remember! Reviews keep me going!  
**


	3. Killer Revealed!

**Yo. Sorry I was going to update sooner but my computer crashed and stuff...**

* * *

She spent the majority of the week re-reading it with only a few questioning glances from her parents. Now it was the next Friday afternoon. The blonde paced around the room remembering what the investigated steps from the book and repeated them out loud to no one in particular. "Okay, step 1, investigate and look for clues. Better make sure that the cops aren't there... Step 2, suspects. Hmm, according to the book the suspects are the ones, in this case, present at the crime scene." She gasped. "Does that mean that me and all my friends are suspects?!" Well, I never thought they could do that but...no! I gotta stay positive about this, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Step 3, interrogate. Hm, is there anyone to interrogate? Oh wait! The security guard said he heard a motor or something. I'll ask him! But first, I need a sidekick..."

Rei frowned as she cleaned the windows of her shrine shop. "Stupid kids, stupid shrine..."

Rei inwardly cringed as she heard that familiar high pitched squeal, as she would recognize it anywhere. "REII! HELLOOO!"

She groaned. "What, what is it Minako chan? Can't you see I'm busy, ugh not to mention the police questioning me all last week about Yaten, apparently they couldn't find any clues about the killer..."

Minako giggled as she jumped on her raven haired friend. "Aw you know you love me heh, you can just clean this window later because I need your help..."

Silence.

"REII! PLEASE!"

The latter sighed and turned around to face her annoying friend. "...And what would you have me do?"

The said annoying friend grinned. "Be my sidekick."

"Be your what?"

"Sidekick! All detectives need one."

"Oh so you were serious about this, well in that case...no."

"Aww, c'mon it won't hurt, I promise we won't do anything too illegal."

Rei tried to answer but just ended up being dragged along with Minako towards a bus.

They arrived at the stadium they were the murder happened. Rei looked around as she was getting towed around the place. She thought to herself, _not many here. Are there no bands playing or is it because of Yaten's death?_ All former thoughts were forgotten as they were now face to face with a bouncer. No, the bouncer. The one who found Yaten's body. _What the hell was Minako thinking!?_

The bouncer frowned at them. "Hey wait, don't I know you? Yeah you were the ones that came over when I found that singer guy's body. What do you want now?"

Minako stepped in front, trying to show initiative. "We need to know what you know, and can you take us to the crime scene?"

Rei just gawked._ Where did all this come from? She doesn't seriously expect to find the killer does she?_

The bouncer looked around. "Well the cops are done with it so I guess I could." He turned around and signaled them to follow.

As they walked Minako piped up again. "So, what do you know about what happened?"

The bouncer picked up his pace as he answered. "Well, I don't know much. I was just doing my rounds around the stadium looking for any dangerous people and I heard a motor."

That got Rei's attention. "A motor? What kind of motor?" She asked.

The bouncer slowed again as he thought. "It sounded like a motorbike I guess...yeah it was a motorbike I'm sure, that's all I remember."

Minako looked at her sidekick for a split second._ Doesn't Rei have a motorbike?_

The bouncer stopped as did the girls did behind him. "Well here we are, in all it's glory, I need to get back to work. You ladies enjoy playing detective."

Rei rolled her eyes and Minako ignored her and took it as a playful jab. "Heehee, yeah! Thanks!"

Minako giggled again as they searched the scene. _Wow, I knew our police force was bad, but not this bad! They missed so much stuff here, there are bike tracks all over the ground, dents on the gate and...hair? Minako bended over and pulled up some hair, some raven hair. Better if I keep these clues to myself..._ She put on a fake smile and turned to her friend. "Soo hehe, found anything?"

"No, nothing over here, ugh this whole thing is pointless!"

"No worries we still have to interrogate people."

"You mean our friends? Uh, weird. Haven't the detectives already done that?"

"Yeah but they aren't giving us any intel duh. Plus it'll be fun!"

Before Minako could grab Rei to drag her all around town, she pulled away. "Um sorry, maybe you can just do that I need to go home and...attend to my grandpa alright?"

To say Minako was suspicious was an understatement. "Yeah, sure I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Oooh! Getting suspicious. Review what you think! (minus hating)


	4. Shocking Conclusion

**Welp! Finished, yea. **

* * *

So while Rei went home, Minako interrogated all of her friends. Usagi cried. Darien just said the same thing Matoki said; 'Sorry, but we don't know, no one hated him.'_ Useless. But what about Seiya? Poor guy. He had no idea about him, even though they were best friends and co-workers. Rei called later on to say that her bike had dents on it and the lock on the shed she kept in it was broken. Pfft, the things people say to get out of trouble._

Minako then went home to think about what she had learnt, once again she paced around her room saying her thoughts out loud. "There were signs of forced entry on the gate, and apparently on Rei's bike and shed. No witnesses of death, bouncer came later. Darn, If I had gotten there earlier I might have caught the killer! But stupid Seiya just had to be late. And for what? Because his mum called to ask how he went at the concert! Ugh! Well it must be Rei then, but it still doesn't feel right! Why not? Isn't this done then? Something isn't right."

That's when Rei called again. "Did you hear? Seiya is leaving for a new tour! Isn't that great news!?" Minako dropped the phone. That was it, wasn't it? Seiya got a call from his mum, wait. Isn't his mum dead? And he didn't want us to call an ambulance... Minako picked up the phone again, "Rei! Meet me at the train station in ten! Hurry!"

The blonde, raced to the train station. _Lucky it's such a small town or I'd never get there in time heh. _

When Minako got there, Rei ran up and bombarded her with questions. "Minako! Why are we here?! What happened? Do you know who it was? I think someone framed me! Is it Sei-"

Minako held her back, "Rei! Calm down, questioning is my job heh. Oh and yes it is Seiya! I'll explain why later, quick call the police and get them down here fast, make them do their job for once! We have to stop him from leaving!"

Minako ran further down the station until she saw him, Seiya was putting in his luggage in the train. Then he saw her. "Hey, what are doing here? Sending me off with a farewell?"

Minako tackled him. "You won't get away with this!"

"Ah! Get off me Minako! What did I do!?"

Minako got off him, as dignified as possible before delivering the news. "We know you did it Seiya! You killed your own brother for the fame didn't you!? After your first brother went home after your mother died you got more money and fame, then you wanted all the limelight for yourself, but Yaten just wouldn't leave would he!? So you killed him, then framed Rei by stealing her bike so you could get away with it!"

Seiya backed away slowly. "Hah, yeah so what? I'm getting away with it aren't I? No one would believe you or Rei, you're both just little kids. Plus the police are too stupid to catch me! Haha!"

Someone cleared their throat behind him, he turned around just to be turned back around and be cuffed. "Stupid are we? Yeah well we're smart enough to know a good tip off when we get it." Rei slowly appeared to the real detective's left.

Seiya grumbled as he was shoved into a police car with cameras in his face, Minako slowly walked up next to the detective and Rei. The detective turned to the blonde. "Hey kid, ever thought about being a detective when you're older? I can put in a good word if you want?"

Minako laughed. "After this? Ha! Hell no." The detective grumbled a goodbye and walked to the press to answer their questions, leaving Rei with Minako. "Heh, wouldn't you agree with me in saying a criminal's best asset is his lie ability. Heehee!"

Rei walked away, but not before grumbling, "no."

* * *

_**Fin. **_**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
